kickinitdcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry R
Jerry Martinez is a guy who wants to look tough, he is a fluent in Spanish and can also communicate with dogs and wolves, but is very confused. Trivia *He was partially raised by wolves. *He likes to chase cats, chew on slippers, and drag his butt across the carpet Even though Jerry is enjoying to deny things so many times, enjoys his silly but stupid games and tricks he has I would say that it feels like he wants to be as good as jack in karate because he did say this " I finally got something you didn't, I'm not used to getting ahead". this shows that he want to be good in karate because I will help him but before I do anything to help him he needs to put complete end of his games, tricks, and all the little things he is going to do. No matter how many times he denys this jack and me are going to keep helping Jerry whether he want's this or not. And I still can't believe that you are insulting Jack even he did everything for you Jerry how can I put this delicately look you keep saying so many things if you want to stay in your dojo and do karate you have to take things seriously like putting an end to all of your stupid games, tricks and all of your little things you do, but If you are going to play your stupid games,and tricks and not do anything then you are no longer in this dojo anymore because I am kicking you out and I mean permanently This is a dojo where you do karate and work together this is not the place to be feeling and acting jealous towards Jack he is doing something incredible for you even he is even trying to protect you which is something he should have not done and you think that this is the best way to start to feel jealous towards him and to make insults you know what if you want to tell me why is this the real reason you feel this way towards Jack I will be more than happy to listen to it no matter how long is it going to take. You are not that shallow Jerry and you don't feel jealous towards Jack but you sometimes you do insult him I'm not so sure you can picture how jack feels about all of this and how you feel jealous and saying things that insults him.Look Jerry do you really and I mean really want to be Jack's real friend if Jack and I mean if he want's you to be his real friend then I need you to start behaving like one because''' it is not fun for you to start playing your stupid games and your stupid tricks and even your little things that you are planning. Look Jerry if you want to look tough and be the best karate student in the dojo then take things seriously and if you need help or advice or anything else don't be nervous to ask Jack about this I'm pretty sure he will want to help you, but first before you even do anything please and I am saying please either do something that can prove to Jack that you can be a real friend to him.Or I will give you some several punches at you Look Jerry if you want to look tough then you should do something '''enough of your insults and your stupid games and you stupid tricks you do I will not let you be in this dojo '''just so you can do nothing and to even make insults if this is someithing you can't do then you would have leave me no choice but I definitely and I will eventually kick you out of this dojo permanently I am mentioning this once more so you would be able to hear me ''' Category:Characters